Duties and rights
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ONESHOT. Gintoki x Hijikata. Após perder mais uma vez todo o dinheiro no pachinko, Gintoki decide fazer companhia a alguns oficiais do Shinsengumi, dentre eles, um famoso e demoníaco Vice-Comandante...


- Gintama e seus personagens pertencem à Hideaki Sorachi;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

><p><strong>People tend to forget their duties but remember their rights<strong>

- Oi, oi, você não pode estar falando sério... Oi, oi...

A feliz e ao mesmo tempo irritante música cantou através da proteção de vidro por mais alguns segundos, até a pessoa a sua frente perceber que não haveria mais motivos para permanecer ali. A mão direita que passou as últimas duas horas na mesma posição parecia ter congelado, e foi com grande dificuldade que o homem de cabelos prateados conseguiu mover os dedos. Eles estalaram como gravetos secos, mas a dor era irrelevante naquele momento.  
>O que realmente doía era seu coração, e sua cabeça, e seu bolso e muito em breve cada músculo de seu corpo estaria compartilhando aquela sensação.<p>

Gintoki abaixou os olhos e soltou um longo e alto suspiro ao pisar fora do estabelecimento. A porta automática fechou-se atrás de suas costas e tanto a música vinda das máquinas quanto o calor do aquecedor desapareceram. Ele estava novamente sozinho em uma rua fria de Edo.  
>Os passos começaram lentos e carregados de tristeza. Não havia outro lugar que ele pudesse ir àquela hora. Ele já era um dos últimos clientes, e o local o teria expulsado se não o conhecesse. Retornar a Kabukichou era a única alternativa, mesmo que isso significasse ter de encarar a realidade de frente.<br>Não. Ainda era cedo demais para isso.

Os passos pararam. O homem no meio da rua olhou para o céu. Não havia nada além do negro e da fumaça por causa do clima frio.  
>Gintoki afundou um pouco mais o rosto no cachecol azul, desejando intimamente que o inverno terminasse e que a primavera chegasse o quanto antes. Apesar da cor dos cabelos e da mania que as pessoas tinham de assemelhá-lo com as baixas temperaturas, o Chefe da Yorozuya era mais uma pessoa de verão e climas quentes. Não havia nada como deitar em seu sofá verde musgo, a temperatura agradável, enquanto degustava uma caixa gelada de leite de morango...<br>... e em pensar que ele não tinha se quer dinheiro para isso.

- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar deprimido... - Gintoki passou as mãos pelos cabelos naturalmente bagunçados. Ele tinha de pensar em uma maneira de recuperar o dinheiro perdido no pachinko ou Kagura o mataria, literalmente falando. A despensa da casa estava quase vazia, e aquele dinheiro havia sido ganhado após dias de trabalho árduo. - Mas esse frio não me deixa pensar. Se começar a nevar eu vou morrer congelado e sem uma moeda no bolso.

O Chefe da Yorozuya recomeçou a caminhar sem perceber. Permanecer no mesmo lugar era suicídio com aquela temperatura, e quanto mais andava mais sua mente parecia aquecer-se com ideias e teorias que pudessem ajudá-lo em seu plano de conseguir o dinheiro de volta.  
>O local para onde os passos de Gintoki o levaram não poderia ser necessariamente chamado de ideal, ainda mais para alguém naquela situação. As ruas eram diferentes, a quantidade de pessoas também aumentou e antes que pudesse perceber, o homem de cabelos prateados ergueu o rosto, lendo a placa do estabelecimento. Um bar não era o melhor local para se conseguir dinheiro, muito pelo contrário.<p>

Gintoki coçou novamente a cabeça. A porta do local foi aberta, lembrando-o de que ele não deveria estar ali.  
>A imagem de uma violenta e implacável Kagura apareceu em sua mente, e ele poderia jurar que a voz de Shinpachi o censurando também poderia ser ouvida. Ter esses dois como consciência não era uma das melhores sensações do mundo.<p>

Erguendo novamente o olhar, o Chefe da Yorozuya ficou levemente surpreso ao ver dois pares de olhos castanhos o encarando em uma altura um pouco mais baixa. Os mesmos olhos emolduravam um rosto masculino que o olhava com curiosidade.

- Danna¹, o que você faz aqui?

A voz de Okita Sougo saiu enfadonha como sempre.

- Apenas de passagem. - Gintoki falou baixo. Seus lábios estavam escondidos dentro do cachecol.

- Hm... - Sougo ergueu as mãos, assoprando-as e tentando aquecê-las. Seus olhos estavam fixos no homem a sua frente, e mesmo sem esboçar nenhuma reação ele sorriu internamente ao ver o Chefe da Yorozuya mudar de expressão ao ouvir as vozes que vinham de dentro do bar. - Quer entrar, danna? Está frio aqui fora.

- Um outro dia, um outro dia... - O homem de cabelos prateados lançou uma rápida olhada pela porta aberta. A luz e o calor que emanavam daquele pequeno espaço eram tentadores, mas bem menos do que uma das vozes que ele escutara.

- Você não precisa pagar. - Sougo adiantou-se ao ver o homem dar-lhe as costas - Na verdade seria um favor se entrasse. Kondo-san está deprimido porque foi enxotado por _aquela_ mulher novamente, e ele não se importaria de abrir a carteira se isso significasse ouvir um pouco mais sobre ela. Já que eu e o restante do Shinsengumi não sabemos muito, então acredito que a tarefa seja fácil para você, danna.

A atenção de Gintoki já havia sido conquistada no instante em que as palavras _"não precisa pagar"_ chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Entretanto, seus motivos para aceitar aquele convite seriam outros.  
>Ele não se importava com o gorila stalker ou seus lamentos, e se isso significasse ter a chance de entrar naquele bar, então ele daria o seu melhor.<p>

- Oi, oi, Gin-san não sabe muita coisa sobre aquela mulher violenta. - O homem de cabelos prateados desenterrou o rosto de dentro do cachecol - Mas ficarei feliz em compartilhar o que sei com o gorila.

- É mais do que suficiente. - Sougo assoprou novamente as mãos e deu as costas, entrando novamente dentro do bar. – Pessoalmente, agradeço principalmente porque me sentirei satisfeito o resto da noite por sua companhia, danna. É sempre bom ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do _idiota._

Gintoki não entendeu o sentido daquelas palavras, mas sorriu satisfeito ao afrouxar o cachecol em seu pescoço. O frio havia ficado do lado de fora, e quanto mais caminhava na direção do local reservado, mais aquecido ele se sentia.  
>Sougo parou em frente a uma porta de madeira e o homem de cabelos prateados juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele podia ouvir claramente o choro e o lamento do Líder do Shinsengumi, e suas palavras basicamente envolviam socos, chutes e "Otae-sans".<br>A porta foi arrastada e toda a atenção foi depositada para o membro que retornava.

- Eu trouxe companhia. - Sougo entrou e apontou para a figura parada a porta. - Ele vai lhe contar histórias sobre a mulher, Kondo-san.

Gintoki permaneceu no mesmo local. Seus olhos estavam fixos na pessoa sentada de frente a porta, e que até aquele momento não havia notado sua presença. Quando Kondo mencionou seu nome, Hijitaka ergueu os olhos no mesmo instante, lançando um olhar de puro desprezo para o Chefe da Yorozuya. A expressão severa combinava perfeitamente com o belo rosto e os cabelos curtos e negros. O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu de canto e retirou as botas, adentrando ao pequeno local e arrastando a porta, sentindo-se satisfeito. O líder do Shinsengumi implorou sua companhia e não demorou muito para que um dos ombros de Gintoki fosse o local favorito de Kondo-san.

Sentado em uma das extremidades da larga mesa, Sougo estava deliciado com a cena. Ver a maneira como Hijikata não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos era incrivelmente hilária, e qualquer oportunidade que ele tivesse em ver aquele homem sofrer ou estar em uma situação embaraçosa não seriam perdidas.

**x**

Sakata Gintoki estaria mentindo se dissesse que Shimura Tae nunca foi útil em sua vida, e que as informações que ele tinha sobre sua pessoa não teriam utilidade. Por uma hora ele permaneceu sentado, degustando sake e cerveja enquanto compartilhava futilidades. Cores de kimono, comidas favoritas, tecidos, penteados... qualquer bobagem era recebida de braços abertos pelo líder do Shinsengumi, que apesar de ter sido rejeitado pela milésima vez, parecia ainda mais apaixonado.  
>Quando convidou alguns membros do pelotão para ir ao bar, Kondo estava decidido a esquecer Tae de uma vez por todas. Porém, a presença de certo homem de cabelos prateados só fez renascer suas esperanças, e após sessenta minutos, o discurso que começou com "Eu jamais voltarei a perseguir aquela mulher" transformou-se rapidamente em "Otae-san, por favor, case-se comigo!"<p>

Com a mudança no discurso de Kondo, alterou-se também o clima entre os presentes. O ambiente pesado e triste transformou-se em uma chuva de risos e sorrisos, e aparentemente todos os presentes pareciam felizes por verem seu líder feliz novamente. Todos com exceção de um.  
>Hijikata permaneceu uma hora no mais puro silêncio. Os olhos negros estavam sempre baixos, encarando somente o corpo de bebida em sua mão. Seus ouvidos prestavam atenção, e intimamente ele esperava que aquilo terminasse logo. Kondo não tinha limites quando o assunto era álcool, e existia a grande possibilidade de que eles virariam a noite naquele bar. Logo, sua única esperança era que a companhia <em>indesejada<em> percebesse sua insignificância e decidisse ir embora.  
>Não era bom. Estar em um espaço tão pequeno junto com <em>aquele<em> homem definitivamente não era bom.

O Chefe da Yorozuya não era tolo, pelo menos em algumas situações. Gintoki notou a maneira nem um pouco amistosa com que Hijikata se portava, e mesmo que entendesse um pouco aquele sentimento, no fundo ele sorria. Saber que era exclusivamente ele quem fazia com que o demoníaco vice-líder do Shinsengumi se sentisse incomodado era um privilégio. Sua conversa e palavras eram direcionadas a Kondo, mas seus olhos não desviaram um segundo se quer de Hijikata. A maneira taciturna com que o moreno segurava o copo, e principalmente a tensão em seus ombros era quase palpável.

- Aonde você vai Toushi?

O Líder do Shinsegumi enxugou as lágrimas em seus olhos para ver seu vice-comandante e melhor amigo levantar-se e cruzar o pequeno cômodo. Gintoki calou-se e abaixou os olhos, dando um leve gole no copo de cerveja em suas mãos. Seus ouvidos captaram a resposta de Hijikata e assim que a porta foi fechada, o homem de cabelos prateados voltou a conversar com Kondo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O mesmo sorriso fácil, a mesma voz monótona que se intercalava com risadas exageradas e comentários ácidos. Os presentes não notaram o que o Chefe da Yorozuya estava fazendo, pois o mesmo não demonstrou nenhum tipo de atitude diferente.  
>Entretanto, mentalmente Gintoki contava. Vinte, vinte e um, vinte e dois, vinte e três, vinte e quadro...<p>

Quando chegou a cem, o homem de cabelos prateados espreguiçou-se e agradeceu a bebida e a companhia, alegando que não tinha mais nada para compartilhar. Kondo agradeceu - bêbado e choramingando - as _preciosas_ informações que recebeu, dizendo alto e em bom tom que o Chefe da Yorozuya era um verdadeiro amigo. Gintoki deixou o pequeno local com um largo sorriso e precisando se apoiar nas paredes de madeira do corredor. Sua cabeça estava leve por causa da bebida, e ele não sabia como recolocar o cachecol em seu pescoço.  
>Sougo postou-se ao lado de seu Comandante, avisando que pediria mais uma rodada de bebida. Agora que os dois problemas estavam fora de circulação, ele poderia beber sem preocupações.<p>

O Chefe da Yorozuya arrastou a porta e tremeu depois de encarar a rua fria e levemente escura. Havia barulho vindo dos bares ao redor, e a fina neve que caia não parecia nem um pouco convidativa. A parada que ele havia feito animou seu espírito, além de deixá-lo um pouco mais feliz.  
>A noite poderia terminar com uma longa caminhada até sua casa ou quem sabe algo positivo não poderia lhe acontecer?<p>

- Você vai congelar se ficar aqui fora, Oogushi-kun.

A voz preguiçosa soou baixa e um pouco abafada por causa do cachecol.  
>Gintoki encostou-se em um dos lados da porta, apertando os braços e tentando não tremer. O comentário foi feito apenas para iniciar um diálogo, mas ele não mentira. Estava <em>realmente<em> frio naquela noite.

Hijikata não respondeu. O Vice-Comandante tinha seu usual cigarro entre os lábios, enquanto encarava algum ponto afastado na rua. O silêncio que seguiu aquele comentário parecia extremamente irrelevante, e quando o cigarro foi jogado no chão e o moreno virou-se para entrar novamente, sua atenção finalmente foi roubada. Gintoki havia caminhado até onde ele estava, e a presença do homem de cabelos prateados bloqueava o caminho.

- Oi, você está no caminho. - Hijikata tinha os olhos baixos. O homem a sua frente era apenas alguns centímetros mais altos.

- Está realmente frio, sabia? Gin-san está quase congelando aqui.

- Eu não me importo. - O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. - Saia do caminho.

O Chefe da Yorozuya não tirou os olhos do moreno por um segundo se quer. Metade de seu rosto estava escondida dentro do cachecol azul, omitindo um sorriso que pintava seus lábios todas as vezes que eles se encontravam. Não importava a ocasião, o diálogo ríspido e as palavras duras sempre estariam presentes, assim como a teimosia e orgulho daquele homem.  
>Gintoki mentiria se dissesse que não se importava com aquele tipo de tratamento, mas naquela noite ele não deixou que aquelas palavras machucassem seu coração. O álcool o deixara ainda mais devagar do que de costume, ao mesmo tempo em que despertara certos desejos íntimos. E infelizmente Hijikata era a pessoa que poderia satisfazê-los.<p>

- Eu não tenho um centavo... - O homem de cabelos prateados disse com a voz mais clara e a expressão séria. Ele não se importava com as palavras duras, porém, isso não significava que ficaria ouvindo-as gratuitamente. Seu corpo projetou-se levemente à frente, e o fato do homem a sua frente não ter se afastado não o surpreendeu. - Mas eu _realmente_ gostaria que você me aquecesse esta noite, Toushirou.

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi deu um passo para trás, levando a mão diretamente para a espada que carregava na cintura. A faixa do kimono prendia firmemente a bainha, mantendo-a sempre em uma região de fácil acesso.

- Eu vou cortá-lo em pedaços, Yorozuya. - O moreno respondeu entre os dentes. Seus dedos seguravam firmemente o cabo da espada e ele não parecia estar brincando.

- Por quê? - Gintoki fingiu inocência. - Tenho certeza de que não sou o único que está morrendo de frio, além do fato de que já faz alguns dias que não _fazemos_ nada~.

A maneira totalmente displicente e direta com que aquelas palavras foram ditas só fez com que a expressão no rosto do Vice-Comandante se tornasse mais dura e furiosa. Havia uma fina camada rosada sobre suas bochechas, mas era difícil dizer se ela estava ali por timidez, raiva ou frio.

- Saia do caminho.

O pedido foi refeito com um pouco mais de ênfase na arrogância.  
>O Chefe da Yorozuya voltou a afundar o rosto no cachecol, fechando levemente os olhos e suspirando. Ele sinceramente não gostaria que as coisas chegassem aquele ponto.<br>Seus olhos abriram-se devagar e seus pés deram um passo à frente. Hijikata segurou com mais firmeza o cabo da espada, mas sua velocidade não foi capaz de parar o homem de cabelos prateados. Suas costas sentiram a parede de madeira do bar quando ele foi empurrado, e a ausência da espada em sua cintura o fez sentir vergonha.

- Devo-

- Nee, Oogushi-kun... - Gintoki tinha a voz baixa, quase um sussurro. Uma de suas mãos estava próxima ao rosto do moreno, enquanto a outra segurava a espada que ele furtivamente pegara _emprestado_. - Eu não menti quando disse que não tenho dinheiro, assim como não menti quando falei que quero que você me aqueça. Então o que faremos?

- Eu vou matá-lo, maldito... - O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi respondeu entre os dentes. Os bares estavam cheios, mas não havia ninguém na rua para observá-los. Suas mãos estavam ao lado do corpo, e mesmo que quisesse sair daquela situação, isso significaria tocar o homem a sua frente diretamente. E não. Ele não poderia fazer isso.

- Você machuca meus sentimentos dizendo essas coisas...

Havia sarcasmo na voz do Chefe da Yorozuya. Seus lábios estavam próximos de um dos ouvidos de Hijikata e sem nenhum tipo de aviso, a resposta para a ameaça foi uma série de palavras extremamente sexuais e sujas.  
>O moreno corou e empurrou o homem a sua frente, recebendo apenas um largo e debochado sorriso como resposta.<p>

- Eu estarei esperando por você no local de sempre, Oogushi-kun. - O homem de cabelos prateados deu mais um passo para trás. - Mas você paga.

- Eu não irei. - Hijikata respondeu sem hesitar. Suas mãos estavam cerradas em forma de punhos ao lado do corpo e seu olhar sério e decidido.

Gintoki manteve o sorriso e jogou a bainha na direção do Vice Comandante. Seu rosto voltou a afundar-se no cachecol, e ele despediu-se com um breve aceno, caminhando em uma das direções da rua.  
>Os passos eram omitidos pela fina camada de neve, deixando à mostra apenas as marcas das botas negras. O caminho tornou-se mais movimentado conforme ele seguia para aquele lado da cidade. As luzes tornaram-se mais fortes, assim como as conversas e as risadas. Por baixo do cachecol o Chefe da Yorozuya sorria, antecipando os momentos agradáveis que teria. O frio que parecia grudado em sua alma desapareceria em pouco tempo, e ele mal podia esperar para sentir sua pele junto à de um certo demônio do Shinsengumi.<p>

Ele sabia que Hijikata apareceria. Os dois estavam naquela situação a muito mais tempo do que era necessário, e se havia algo que Gintoki sabia era que seus desejos não eram menores ou maiores do que os do moreno.  
>A noite parecia ter se tornado mais bela quando os passos o levaram ao tão conhecido Motel escondido em uma das ruas dedicadas a "vida noturna" de Edo. O atendente entregou-lhe uma das chaves, voltando à atenção para a revista que tinha em mãos, dando pouca importância para o mais novo cliente.<br>Cerca de meia hora depois um dos quartos do segundo andar próximo ao fim do corredor receberia sua segunda visita.

**x**

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi arrastou a porta assim que seus pés adentraram ao cômodo. O local era pequeno e forrado com tatame escuro. As paredes eram de madeira também escura, e a única iluminação vinha de pequenas lâmpadas de papel espalhadas pelos quatro cantos. Havia uma janela em frente à porta de entrada, e um largo futon aberto no centro.  
>Sentado próximo a janela estava o Chefe da Yorozuya, que apenas virou levemente o rosto ao vê-lo entrar.<p>

- Você demorou, Oogushi-kun. - Gintoki levantou-se e caminhou na direção do futon. Seu kimono e suas botas ficaram na entrada do quarto.

Como de costume o moreno não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam baixos e houve um breve momento de hesitação antes que a espada em sua cintura fosse retirada, indo fazer companhia a espada de madeira do homem de cabelos prateados, esta prontamente colocada sobre o kimono branco.  
>O Chefe da Yorozuya sentou-se sobre o futon, observando sua companhia aproximar-se com passos curtos. A conversa nunca foi o ponto forte entre eles, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias. Gintoki não se importava em permanecer em silêncio. O que eles fariam naquele quarto não precisava de palavras.<p>

Hijikata desatou a faixa do kimono negro antes de ajoelhar-se sobre o futon. As mãos pálidas e geladas do homem a sua frente entraram pela abertura de suas vestes, fazendo-o sentir um leve arrepio.

- Você está frio... - A voz baixa do Chefe da Yorozuya levou uma onda de calor e eletricidade pelo corpo do Vice-Comandante. - Venha aqui...

O moreno não se moveu. O homem de cabelos prateados ajoelhou-se à sua frente, movendo as mãos ao redor de sua cintura enquanto os lábios corriam lentamente por seu pescoço.  
>Gintoki aproximou-se um pouco mais, juntando os corpos e deixando claro para sua companhia que ele havia <em>esperado<em> o bastante. A ponta de sua língua correu pelo pescoço gelado do Vice Capítão, deixando uma fina linha de saliva por onde passava.  
>Por alguns minutos o Chefe da Yorozuya não fez nada além de tocar o corpo de Hijikata, esperando apenas o sinal de que eles poderiam continuar. O moreno tinha a respiração mais alta, e era difícil manter-se totalmente impassível quando alguém tentava tirar sua roupa de baixo. Quando uma de suas mãos tocou levemente a cintura de Gintoki, o homem de cabelos prateados sorriu, parando o que fazia e encarando pela primeira vez sua companhia de frente.<p>

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi desviou rapidamente os olhos, perdendo o momento em que seus lábios foram completamente devorados por um afoito e necessitado beijo. O Chefe da Yorozuya não poupou força e esforços para aprofundar o momento, e quando Hijikata entreabriu os olhos para praguejar, Gintoki usou essa oportunidade para intensificar o beijo, deslizando magistralmente sua língua dentro da boca do homem em seus braços.  
>Era daquela maneira forçosa e oprimida que a <em>relação<em> entre eles seguia, então não havia como evitar. Não existiam beijos delicados, toques carinhosos ou sussurros de promessas e declarações. Não existia diferença entre despir-se ali ou sobre o futon de alguma prostituta, quando o único motivo que os levavam aquele quarto eram suas necessidades sexuais.

O beijo acabou sendo correspondido após alguns segundos de luta e teimosia. As mãos que envolviam a cintura do homem de cabelos prateados tornaram-se mais apertadas, e o curto espaço entre eles transformou-se em inexistente. O Chefe da Yorozuya deitou sua companhia, enquanto se livrava da blusa negra que vestia. O kimono de Hijikata estava aberto e sua pele levemente morena brilhava sobre a luz fraca das lâmpadas de papel. O frio que até poucos minutos parecia ser capaz de congelá-los pouco a pouco, desaparecia conforme os corpos se esfregavam, e a necessidade de se aproximarem tornava-se mais forte.

Gintoki encontrou fácil acesso por dentro da roupa de baixo negra que o Vice-Comandante vestia. O gemido que tremeu em seus lábios apenas o excitava ainda mais, fazendo-o segurar com um pouco mais de empenho a ereção do moreno. A voz de Hijikata tornava-se mais alta conforme os movimentos em seu baixo ventre aumentavam. O homem de cabelos prateados tentava livrar-se de sua calça, mas a tarefa era impossível apenas com uma mão. Sua companhia gemeu por mais alguns minutos até que sua voz tornou-se baixa, abafada e exausta. Os olhos de Gintoki abaixaram-se devagar e um discreto sorriso pintou seus lábios avermelhados por causa do beijo.

- E eu achava que era o único que estava querendo _isso_. - O Chefe da Yorozuya terminou de retirar a roupa de baixo do moreno, posicionando-se de joelhos entre suas pernas. - Eu realmente gostaria de passar mais algum tempo mimando-o, mas Gin-san também tem suas necessidades.

Hijikata entreabriu os olhos a tempo de ver o momento em que Gintoki umedeceu os próprios dedos. O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi encarou o teto, respirando alto e se preparando para o que aconteceria em seguida. Aqueles raros momentos em que ele estava lúcido o suficiente para entender o que acontecia eram torturantes. A luxúria e o desejo geralmente ofuscavam seu discernimento, e ele só tinha conhecimento do que estava fazendo quando havia um pequeno espaço de tempo como aquele.  
>Um dos dedos do homem de cabelos prateados penetrou com certa força a entrada do moreno, fazendo-o respirar mais fundo. Em certas ocasiões ambos estavam tão concentrados no que faziam que Hijikata mal se lembrava da dor, mas aquele não seria um desses dias. A maneira como os músculos de seu estomago de contraíram, a respiração descompassada e a incomoda dor em seu baixo ventre eram reais demais para serem ignoradas.<p>

Nos minutos que passou sentindo-se incomodamente invadido, Hijikata precisou fechar os olhos e esquecer onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo. Ele sentia-se extremamente ridículo por estar ali, por ter caminhado no frio e na neve para terminar sobre um fino futon de um motel barato, que ainda por cima seria pago com seu dinheiro. Não. O dinheiro dos cidadãos.  
>Tal pensamento levou um meio sorriso aos lábios entreabertos e ofegantes do moreno. Enquanto homens e mulheres descansavam em suas casas, esperando que o Shinsengumi os protegesse, ele estava ali, nu e sentindo outro homem estimulá-lo.<br>A dura realidade o envolvia ao mesmo tempo em que o Chefe da Yorozuya substituía seus dedos por seu membro, em um rápido movimento.

Gintoki não soube dizer como conseguiu concentrar-se o suficiente para preparar Hijikata. Os longos e lentos minutos passaram como se durassem horas, e durante todo o tempo o homem de cabelos prateados se masturbava enquanto seus dedos moviam-se com destreza dentro de sua companhia. Quando a paciência dissolveu-se, tudo o que ele sentiu foi a incrível e insuperável sensação de sentir-se dentro do Vice-Comandante do Shinsegumi. O calor, a pressão e principalmente o gemido que o homem embaixo de seu corpo proferiu eram suficientes para fazê-lo chegar ao clímax. Entretanto, Gintoki respirou fundo e juntou o resto da força de vontade que ainda possuía para focar-se no que estava fazendo. Eles não ficariam por muito tempo, então era preciso fazer aquelas preciosas horas valerem à pena.

A voz do moreno soou alta. A iluminação tremeu levemente por causa da brisa ocasional que entrava pela janela, mas nem mesmo isso parecia ser capaz de diminuir a temperatura sobre o futon. O Chefe da Yorozuya retirou-se quase por completo de Hijikata, penetrando-o com força em seguida.  
>O ritmo da noite sempre era determinado pela maneira como Gintoki iniciava seus movimentos. O Vice-Comandante do Shinsegumi apertou uma parte do kimono negro que estava embaixo de seu corpo, tentando o máximo possível omitir os gemidos que pareciam formigar em seus lábios. O pequeno vislumbre de realidade parecia escapar por seus dedos, e ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que muito em breve todos os pensamentos que preocupavam sua mente desapareceriam.<br>Hijikata não queria pensar. Hijikata não queria racionalizar e assumir o que estava acontecendo. Hijikata não queria admitir que ele desejava aquele momento tanto quanto Gintoki, e que seus pensamentos nem um pouco puros e castos foram o motivo que o fizeram retirar-se da pequenina sala em que estavam confinados naquele bar.

Ao contrário do moreno, o Chefe da Yorozuya não queria desligar o cérebro e entrar em total estado de dormência. Bem, seu corpo movia-se quase automaticamente, penetrando com um ritmo forte e nem um pouco gentil o homem que estava por baixo, enquanto suas mãos deixavam marcas avermelhadas em sua cintura. Porém, o homem de cabelos prateados sabia muito bem o que fazia, ou melhor, _quem_ fazia. Ele sempre soube, desde a primeira vez que ambos compartilharam suor, saliva e mais outras coisas. Durante todos os momentos em que os dois dividiram futons, escadas, portas e qualquer local privado que pudessem estar, Gintoki sempre soube o que estava acontecendo. Ao contrário do teimoso e demoníaco Vice-Comandante em seus braços, para ele não era uma vergonha ou algo que deveria ser ignorado. No começo a estranheza o fez questionar certas coisas, principalmente seu desejo repentino por homens. Por toda sua vida e sua (curta) experiência foram com mulheres, e ele definitivamente não se sentia atraído por homens.  
>O Chefe da Yorozuya desejava Hijikata como se isso fosse uma terceira opção.<p>

O que nenhum dos dois homens conseguia explicar era por que estavam naquela situação. Por que ao invés de procurarem uma prostituta ambos se apertavam e gemiam no mesmo tom. Gintoki não era a pessoa mais ativa quando o assunto era sexo, mas todos os anos que passou longe daquele tipo de _exercício_ pareciam ser recompensados à custa do corpo do moreno. Hijikata estava em uma situação parecida. Prostitutas e companhias nunca lhe faltaram, mas desde que começou a aceitar as investidas do Chefe da Yorozuya, as mulheres que sempre o receberam com um sorriso e olhos brilhantes não tinham mais o prazer em vê-lo. Ele nem ao menos pisava na rua onde os prostíbulos estavam localizados.  
>Era cômodo, levemente seguro, e por que não mais prazeroso? Ter apenas uma pessoa tocando, beijando, apertando e devorando cada pedaço de seu ser não parecia tão ruim. Mas o que era <em>isso<em>? O que significa ter esse tipo de relacionamento?

Gintoki moveu-se pela última vez, soltando um rouco e alto gemido enquanto preenchia o Vice-Comandante com seu orgasmo. Seu corpo tremeu dos pés a cabeça, deixando-o arrepiado com os espasmos de prazer. A visão diante de seus olhos tornou-se embaçada, longe, como se ele estivesse sendo transportado para outro lugar.  
>Por alguns segundos o homem de cabelos prateados permaneceu completamente imóvel entre as pernas do moreno. Seu peito brilhava com o suor, sua respiração estava fora do ritmo e ele podia sentir os cabelos levemente grudados em sua testa. Entretanto, havia algo quente em suas mãos e foi isso que chamou sua atenção.<p>

A visão do Chefe da Yorozuya tornou-se clara e ele pode ver claramente de onde vinha o calor. Suas mãos ainda estavam na cintura de Hijikata, marcando fortemente os músculos daquela região. Uma rápida olhada e Gintoki entendeu o que deveria fazer. Ele estava satisfeito, mas o homem embaixo de seu corpo não.  
>A ereção do Vice-Comandante ainda estava lá, solitária e implorando atenção. O moreno tinha o rosto virado e corado. Suas mãos apertavam com força o tecido do kimono, e o homem de cabelos prateados desconfiou que Hijikata estivesse se segurando para ele mesmo não terminar com aquilo. Uma bela e deliciosa visão.<p>

- Oi, Oi, Gin-san quase esqueceu algo importante... - O Chefe da Yorozuya retirou-se de dentro do moreno, sorrindo de canto ao ver o corpo de sua companhia mover-se levemente por causa disso. - Deixe-me cuidar de você, Oogushi-kun.

- Eu estou bem... - A voz do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi saiu baixa, quase um sussurro. Seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais vermelho enquanto percebia pelo canto de seu olho que a pessoa entre suas pernas se posicionava sobre ele. Era embaraçoso.

O homem de cabelos prateados ignorou aquele comentário. Nenhum homem que estivesse naquela situação poderia dizer que "estava bem", e por esse motivo aquelas palavras eram inválidas. Segurando a ereção do moreno entre seus dedos, Gintoki abaixou levemente a cabeça, deixando que seus lábios a tocassem delicadamente.

Se alguém o dissesse que um dia ele levaria o membro de outro homem até seus lábios, o Chefe da Yorozuya teria rido incontrolavelmente do absurdo que aquilo soava. Ele gostava de mulheres. Seios fartos, belas pernas e se o rosto fosse bonito era um bônus. Entretanto, lá estava ele, deslizando sem nenhum tipo de pudor a língua por toda a extensão do sexo de Hijikata.  
>Aquela não era a primeira vez, ele tinha de reconhecer. O gosto e as sensações que lhe causavam ao sentir a ereção do Vice-Comandante em sua boca eram inexplicáveis. Cada centímetro de seu corpo parecia desejar aquele momento, como um predador que saboreia o resultado de uma caça bem sucedida.<br>Então, se o moreno era conhecido como "Demônio", o que Gintoki era?

O clímax do Vice-Comandante desceu quente pela garganta do homem de cabelos prateados. Os gemidos de Hijikata eram baixos e contidos, mas sua expressão de contentamento não poderia ser omitida. As sobrancelhas relaxaram, os lábios vermelhos pareciam menos contidos... era quase angelical.  
>O Chefe da Yorozuya ergueu a cabeça, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos cantos de seus lábios. Suas mãos correram pelo peito do homem que estava por baixo, sentindo e tocando a pele úmida. Seu baixo ventre havia se animado com toda aquela situação, mas ele sabia que teria sorte se tivessem uma segunda rodada. Era preciso não dar tempo suficiente para que Hijikata pudesse pensar.<br>Os lábios do homem de cabelos prateados aproximaram-se do rosto do Vice-Comandante, mas não em tempo suficiente. Ele planejava pedir sensualmente ao ouvido de sua companhia para que continuassem, mas sua ideia foi frustrada ao sentir dois grandes e negros olhos o encarando diretamente.  
>Sua noite havia terminado.<p>

O moreno não se moveu. Eles estavam próximos o bastante para que ambas as respirações parecessem apenas uma. O barulho do lado de fora da janela ainda não conseguia entrar naquele lugar. Os dois continuavam embriagados por causa do prazer anterior.  
>Gintoki permaneceu onde estava. Seus olhos retribuíam o olhar, esperando algum tipo de sinal de que ele deveria sair de cima de Hijikata porque não havia mais motivos para estarem sobre o futon. Então, sabendo que em minutos estaria deixando aquele quarto, o Chefe da Yorozuya decidiu ele mesmo tomar a iniciativa e terminar com aquela noite. Seus lábios se entreabriram prontos para proclamarem que ele estava indo embora, mas as palavras não saíram. Elas ficaram presas em sua garganta e ali permaneceram.<p>

O homem que estava por baixo ainda tinha a mesma expressão pacifica de segundos atrás. Não havia raiva ou teimosia nos olhos de Hijikata. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, procurando igualar a respiração e com isso esfriar seu corpo.  
>Gintoki não entendeu porque aquela cena lhe pareceu tão bela, a ponta de seus olhos não serem capazes de se satisfazerem. Seus lábios também queriam <em>ver<em>. E com um ousado gesto, o homem de cabelos prateados abaixou o rosto, beijando levemente aqueles lábios tão indefesos e próximos.  
>Havia um leve gosto de cerveja e cigarros, mas o Chefe da Yorozuya achou delicioso. Sua língua encontrou a língua do Vice-Comandante, envolvendo-a e sugando-a com delicadeza, como se ambas estivessem fazendo amor. Seu corpo deitou-se por completo sobre o corpo nu do moreno e seus cotovelos foram apoiados ao lado da cabeça do homem sob seu corpo enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.<p>

Hijikata que havia ficado surpreso com o beijo a principio, não lutou contra quando sua língua foi tocada pela língua do homem de cabelos prateados. Seus olhos fecharam-se devagar, suas bochechas tornaram-se coradas e ele começou a retribuir o beijo.  
>Era estranho. Eles se beijavam, não com muita frequência, mas sempre que iniciavam os toques e as caricias seus lábios pareciam pedir o mesmo grau de atenção. Entretanto, aquele beijo parecia diferente, profundo e novo.<br>Era como uma xícara de chá após uma deliciosa refeição.

O gesto durou apenas alguns segundos, e quanto terminou Gintoki levantou-se e caminhou na direção de sua espada. Não havia banheiros em motéis baratos como aquele, então ele teria de deixar para banhar-se quando chegasse em casa.  
>O Vice-Comandante encarou o teto de madeira antes de sentar-se sobre o futon, amaldiçoando mentalmente Gintoki pela dor aguda em seu quadril. O kimono estava amassado e provavelmente sujo embaixo de seu corpo, mas não havia outra vestimenta que ele pudesse utilizar para retornar ao Shinsengumi.<br>Com um pouco de dificuldade, o moreno pegou sua roupa de baixo e vestiu-se. Sua espada havia sido estendida em sua direção, e sem hesitar ele a segurou, colocando-a em sua cintura.

O barulho que vinha da rua começou a ser ouvido, marcando oficialmente o final daquela noite. Os dois permaneciam em silêncio, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos.  
>Gintoki sabia que poderia sair e ir embora, já que a conta do quarto ficaria a cargo de Hijikata. Porém, quanto mais ele ficava em pé, próximo aquele homem, mais difícil era partir.<p>

- Avise-me quando estiver de folga. A próxima será por minha conta.

- Próxima? - A voz do moreno saiu afiada como uma navalha. Seus olhos negros ergueram-se brilhantes e desafiadores. O Demônio estava de volta. - Continue sonhando, Yorozuya. Da próxima vez que eu avistá-lo vou arrastá-lo para o Shinsengumi. Tenho certeza de que posso indiciá-lo por alguma coisa.

O Chefe da Yorozuya riu nervoso, dando alguns passos para trás até sentir a porta em suas costas. Ela foi arrastada e ao ganhar o corredor, Gintoki arrepiou-se, recolocando o cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço e vestindo as botas. Ele ainda não havia ganhado a rua, mas já podia sentir o frio que o esperava.  
>Os degraus que levavam até o térreo eram curtos e foram cruzados com passos vagarosos. O atendente ainda tinha os olhos na revista, e mal notou quando o homem de cabelos prateados passou pela recepção. A rua estava tão fria quanto Gintoki suspeitava, e dando uma última olhada no céu, o homem de cabelos prateados suspirou e caminhou para fora do motel.<br>Ele sabia que deveria se preocupar com a reação de Kagura quando dissesse que o dinheiro do último trabalhado havia sido perdido totalmente no pachinko, mas o Chefe da Yorozuya simplesmente não conseguia se importar. Pois, enquanto caminhava, sentindo a fina neve embaixo de suas botas, tudo o que Gintoki conseguia pensar era na expressão que Hijikata tinha em seu rosto quando os dois se beijaram pela última vez.

Minutos depois, o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi retirou a carteira de dentro da faixa do kimono, depositando a quantia necessária para pagar o quarto sobre a recepção. O atendente retirou brevemente os olhos da revista, apenas o tempo suficiente para contar o dinheiro e guardá-lo. Os olhos negros fitavam a parede atrás da recepção, e levando novamente a mão dentro da carteira, o moreno retirou outra quantia em dinheiro.

- Qual dia, Senhor? - O atendente tinha a voz arrastada e parecia visivelmente aborrecido. Sua leitura era mais interessante.

- A próxima segunda-feira. - Hijikata respondeu baixo, guardando a carteira novamente na faixa do kimono.

O homem atrás da recepção preencheu um pedaço de papel, destacou as beiradas e entregou-as ao moreno. O Vice-Comandante guardou os pedaços de papel e caminhou na direção da porta. Havia um cigarro em seus lábios quando ele deu o primeiro passo na direção da rua, sentindo-se estranhamente satisfeito.  
>Segunda-feira ele estaria de folga.<p>

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Minha primeira fanfic de Gintama. Peço desculpas se alguma coisa ficou sem noção ou OOC. Tentei ao máximo manter o plot e a personalidade dos personagens de acordo com a história original.

A oneshot é bem simples, sem nenhum enredo complexo ou twist. Eu sempre quis escrever algo com esses dois, mas acho Gintama muito complexo, então demorei a criar coragem. Achei a experiência interessante, e devo tentar algo mais com esses personagens futuramente, além de ter vontade de escrever algo Takasugi x Katsura também. Zura 3

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado :)

Até!


End file.
